halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaeter Defense Munitions
|associations= |legrep= |parent=''Jaeter Defense Ministry'' |subsid= |headquarters=Seyerton, Jaeter |location= |role= Defense Contractor |products= |founding= |incorporated= |revenue= |divisions= |size= |employed=2,000 employees |era=*''Jaeter's Time'' * |affiliation= Jaeter }} 'History' Jaeter Defense Munitions Incorporated Was formed after the founder, Felix Birk, noticed the local militia was taking off in a big way and growing at an exponential rate, drawing in volunteers from refugees, spacers, and the civilian populace. Since the independent colony lacked a modern industrial base for weapons development and wanting to challenge the overpriced domination of , Birk decided to take on the title as Jaeter's first domestic weapons manufacturer. The government of Jaeter subsidized Birk's proposal, allowing him to establish his local organization as long as it provided weapons to the Militia first and foremost. The formation of JDM has helped Jaeter's civilian population feel more secure and independent from other nations in the galaxy, such as the and the . The presence of the JDM has increased the sense of autonomy on Jaeter and has helped shape defense policy for the infant Jaeter colonial government as both a defense contractor and as a corporate advising wing of the Jaeter Ministry of Defense. 'Production' Jaeter Defense Munitions maintains two munitions and development factories on Jaeter - one located in the capital in Seyerton and the other in the developing city of Vlosa. JDM facilities commonly swap out production of weapon platforms every couple days to two weeks to keep the familiarity of the production lines sharp at the factories while also allowing the factories to be more adaptable in the future. The naming process of Jaeter Defense Munitions weapons is quite strange. JDM weapons typically use a three-part system to designate weapons. The first part JDA stands for Jaeter Defense Armament. The second part is the weapon-type and the last part is the proper numeral designation of the weapon and the weapon's informal name. On official government documentation, the JDM use the full weapon designations for the sake of record-keeping even if it has been described as "tedious." 'JDM Products' 'JDA-AR-460 "Brick" and/or "Zipper"' The 460 is the first weapon and assault rifle that JDM created. the weapon bares a resemblence to the Colt Blaster Assault rifle. JDM saw that the weapon was being used by a lot of factions outside of UNSC control. JDM saw how well the rifle was but did not like some of its design. So JDM designed their own Colt Blaster and called it the 460. The weapon has a 100 round box mag and fast rate of fire. Some could say the 460 would be an LMG with how bulky it is. The Militia and Civilians have mixed reviews. With Since the weapon is bulky it adds more weight to carry, but a whole squad with 460s can keep an enemy team suppressed. Civilians were given 50 round box mags instead of the 100 round mag the 460 had. The Militia heard about the 50 round mag and requested JDM to supply the Militia with them as it could raise the opinion of the gun in a more positive light for some troops with the slightly less weight. When reloading the weapon, it made a very distinct metal zip sound. Soldiers have come to call it the zipper or the brick. JDA-LMG-FL04 "Shredder" The FL04 shortened Felix Light machine gun 04 is a double barrel light machine gun. Belt fed weapon and the belts are encased to keep them protected. The LMG has single, burst, full auto fire modes and has the ability to shoot both barrels at once or one at a time. The FL04 is the first LMG that JDM was able to put out for field use. Every other machine gun has flunked testing. JDA-AMR/S-VT Mk.1 "Jaeter's Hammer" This Jaeterian Anti material rifle can be doubled as a sniper rifle but it is not a dedicated sniper. Need atleast a two man team to carry the ammo and weapon. Usually carries half of the gun and ammo and the other carries the other half and ammo. Sangheili, Brutes and Spartans can carry the whole gun. Usually decreasing the other person’s load. The sniper scope is an optional attachment, since the gun is supposed to be a dedicated anti material rifle with a verticle mag, not the best option for dedicated sniping. JDA-PDW-KM242 The KM242 pdw was built to help snipers and scouts stay mobile while keeping firepower at an acceptable level. With a burst, single and full auto mode, uses half the amount of ammo that the M7 caseless has but less recoil and tighter bullet spread. Uses the 5x23mm that the M7s use. How the KM242 came to be built was the Militia scouts were asking if the JDM could make a more accurate smg and smaller to carry. Although it was later changed to be called a PWD than an SMG. JDA-SRAM-321 Considered the little cousin of the VT Mk.1. The 321 does not have the raw damage that the VT is ment for. 421 is a dedicated heavy sniper that has the ability to puncture armored cars. very deadly to foot soldiers and poses a threat to light armored vehicles. Militia snipers have had a hand at developing this weapon. JDA-SR-380 This is the dedicated sniper rifle for the militia. The JDM went to ask the Militia for snipers to see what they would think be a good sniper. Semi auto sniper, ten round mag. The sniper is great at injuring enemy combatants so they can be captured if possible. The sniper is easily customize-able. JDA-V/HMG-TMG 11 The JDA TMG is heavy machine gun that is mostly used in fixed positions on tanks, foxholes, base turrets and so on. With size of Jaeter's civil population growing, the militia needed to find a weapon that would be good for stationary positions. The TMG has a similar rate of fire of the FL04. depending on the situation it can take circular cases of 50 rounds or belts. The average belt for the TMG is 150 bullets. TMG crews usually have the 50 cases on the move and when they know they will be stationary for some time, that is when the belts come out. JDA-SG-TB45 TB45 is a semi auto shotgun. It holds 15 shells. fourteen in the case at the back of the gun and one in the chamber. It is very much like the M90 in terms of firepower and range. The weapon became really useful for the Militia when exploring Forerunner structures and dealing with criminals in the cities. The troops can of course keep shooting at the enemy instead of spending time to pump their weapon. JDA-SMG-GK47 The GK47 was built to give the JDF more options in CQC in terms of firearms. Mainly used by JDF soldiers that are high mobile and auxiliary units. By default it comes with a 20 round mag but can get upgrades for a 30 or 40 round mag. Slower rate of fire than the KM242 but less recoil and longer range. This weapon is also the primary weapon for Jaeter police units. JDA-DMR- JDA-RL- JDA-HG- Standard issue hand gun of the JDF JDA-Rev- JDA-CG-CG01 The CG01 is a Concussion Gun used by the JDF for non lethal take downs in the field. The user needs to be close to their target for it to have maximum affect. After 15 meters the effect is lost. Since the JDF has acquired a stockpile of the weapons, extra's go to both the SPD and the VPD. The use of Non lethal take downs is a hopeful task to have the police departments in a better light. Trivia Appearence Jaeter's Protectors RP. Category:Marv242 Category:Jaeter Era Category:Company Category:ITU Companies Category:Into The Unknown